


Limbo Supplementary Materials

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: I'm going to use this to keep a log of all the extra info that'll go with the story instead of shoving it into the main fic. I have the map now but I'll be adding art and info on the boys in the future.





	Limbo Supplementary Materials

Outlined, simplified, and no label versions [[Here].](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nierly-amazing)


End file.
